The present invention relates to ash mats and more particularly to a disposable ash mat of laminated construction preformed to the size and shape of the bottom of a structure in which ashes are generated, such as a fireplace, a wood burning stove or an outdoor bar-b-que appliance, in each case for catching ash residue and facilitating disposal thereof, and in the case of a bar-b-que appliance also for catching cooking residue and for aiding in preventing deterioration of such appliance.
In addition to being pre-shaped to the size and shape of the bottom of the structure in which it is to be used, the inventive ash mat is provided with handles whereby the ash-laden mat can easily be picked up, the handles simplifying the handling of the ash mat when it is desired to dispose of same.
Williams U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,275, issued Nov. 30, 1976 discloses a free-standing fireplace reflector comprising a laminate of aluminum sheeting and a substrate of fire-retardant material. This prior art device catches ashes but is box-shaped and has no handles. A bottom member is disclosed for catching ashes but there are no handles.
Other less pertinent prior art U.S. Patents which were found in a search are:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Date Inventor ______________________________________ 1,423,352 July 18, 1922 Milholen 2,162,579 June 13, 1939 Hogan 2,377,665 June 5, 1945 Best 3,495,762 February 17, 1970 Verbic 4,508,096 April 2, 1985 Slattery ______________________________________
It is an important object of the invention to provide a disposable ash mat which is of simplified construction and is readily handled when laden with ashes.
It is a further object to provide an ash mat which is shaped to conform to the bottom of a structure in which ashes are generated.
It is a additional object to provide an inexpensive ash mat.
Other objects and advantages will appear hereinafter.